Kisses we'll never share
by kittyfire
Summary: They had been through so much, but nothing could have prepared them for this. This is a very angsty sad story so just a warning. Please give me any kind of feed back. I would really appreciate and help you can offer on how to make my writing better. Thank


I don't own Inuyasha.

This is a revision, feedback? Pleeeeeeeeeaaaasssseeee. Luv!

* * *

The Group of unlikely hero's sat around a barely burning fire. Worn out from the trying battle, no one attempted to rekindle it or even noticed the slowly fading glow. They had finally succeeded in doing what each of them felt they were destined to do. Rid the world of the evil being known as Naraku.

From a branch high a top a nearby tree Inuyasha loomed over the group of people below him. These people who he had fought with. Who he had fought for. These people who had become his friends….his family.

"Naraku is dead."

The words kept chiming over and over in his mind.

"Naraku is dead."

Though he felt a strong feeling of relief and vindication he couldn't help acknowledging that his family's fate was uncertain. Where was he to go from here? What was he to do? He had devoted his life to avenging Kikyo's death and his betrayal. It was all he'd known for so long. It became his only purpose in life.

He slowly began to remember the shikon jewel that he had once been so desperate to possess. The few remaining shards still lay undiscovered. Over time Inuyasha had developed doubts about his initial goal of using the jewel to become a full fledged demon.

flashback

While Songo and Kagome slept, Miroku and Inuyasha sat by the warmth of the fire.

"Inuyasha." Miroku cautiously spoke.

"What monk?" Inuyasha responded with the distinct sound of annoyance in his tone.

"Do you still intend to use the Shikon jewel to become a full demon?"

"Of course idiot, why wouldn't I?"

"It's just that I fear if you use the Shikon jewel to become a full demon, it will corrupt you."

"Keh, I can handle it" He smugly responded.

"Do you honestly think you will be the same?"

"Why not?"

"How do you know that you won't turn around and kill all of us after you've transformed?"

"Damn it Miroku! Shut up!

With that he lept into a tree to brood as he did so well.

end flashback

Miroku had more of an affect on Inuyasha than he would ever admit. He couldn't help but wonder if maybe the lecherous monk was right. Would he really hurt any of them? Could he?

No! He would never hurt Kagome! How could he even think that?

He watched her as she slept. She was so beautiful. Her smooth black hair, her soft pink skin. He loved the little cooing noises she made when she shifted in her sleep. It was all the little things that no one else noticed that he loved so much. He longed to reach out to touch her if only to prove that she was real and not a dream. How had he fallen in love with her and not even noticed? It seemed so natural, as if it had always been.

He needed to clear his head. With one effortless move he was on the ground. He walked towards the river hoping the sound would sooth him.

She heard him stir in the tree as if trying to find a comfortable position. She loved the way he watched over her, always protecting her. Just knowing he was there brought her comfort. She longed for him to hold her in his arms, to feel his warmth against her body.

She noticed his presence had gone. Concerned she looked up towards his perch and found he was not there. Kagome sat up rubbing a bit of sleep from her eyes. She needed to know where he'd gone.

She walked slowly through the forest trying to figure out which way her hanyou had gone. She caught a glimpse of his flowing silver hair. A sense of relief washed over her now that she was aware of him.

She watched him linger by the water as she waited to decide whether to approach him or stay idle.

He could smell her. He knew she was watching him. He smiled at the thought.

A few moments passed before Kagome built up the courage to press forward.

She gingerly made her way towards him.

"Inuyasha?" She whispered

There came no reply.

"Inuyasha?" She inquired again.

He turned and smiled at her, finally acknowledging her presence.

She sat beside him, more nervous than she had expected. They sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity.

Without even turning to look at her Inuyasha took Kagome's hand in his. She blushed slightly but gladly accepted the bold gesture, secretly wishing he'd take her in his arms and never let go. They stayed there hand-in-hand until Kagome couldn't keep her feelings in any longer. She suddenly turned towards him and began to desperately relay her long suppressed emotions.

" Damn it Inuyasha! I can't keep living like this, like I don't love you. Like every time we touch, even in the most simple ways, my body doesn't light up with a million little sparks. I can't keep pretending that I can't stand not being near you. I can't keep…..keep….I can't…" She had finally succumbed to the sobs that had been screaming for release, leaving her shaking and crying pent up tears.

Inuyasha just sat there stunned for a moment letting the information register. His Kagome _loved_ him…..she actually _loved_ him. He had never thought it possible that she would ever be able to return his burning feelings. And yet here she was professing her undying love, so vulnerable and scared.

Finally he snapped out of his trance like state and wrapped her completely in his arms. Almost instantly she became aware of his familiar warmth and smell. Like the wind, the wind and the rain and happiness. She felt completely at ease and safe when she was warm in his embrace. Nothing compared to that feeling.

They remained like that for what seemed like an eternity, in this perfect state. Eventually Inuyasha regained his ability to speak, words that had begged for emission for so long were finally able to set foot outside of there hiding place.

"Kagome" He choked out her name and had to fight back the urge to cry right along with her.

"Kagome, I have loved you for so long and I…. I can't tell you how many times I have wanted to hold you just like this. How many times I thought I'd lost you and died inside until you were alright again. You will never know how deep my love for you is."

Unable to continue he buried his head in her hair and inhaled deeply, trying to memorize her scent.

Emotions too overwhelming to find a voice of their own lay beneath the skin of the two lovers. A declaration had been made, a vow wordlessly pledged, an eternal pledge of their hearts. His love for her swelled inside of his chest and he felt as though he were about to burst. Happiness beyond imagination, beyond his wildest imagination, flowed from his lips to hers in their first real kiss. She did not want to let him go, afraid he was a dream. He was her dream realized.

They were no longer two, they were one, they were each other. He began where she ended and ended where she began. He fit perfectly inside of her, she was built for him, he was born to love her. They moved as if experts, unaware of their effect on the other, unsure of what was to come.

Her skin was like fire and equally and scarring, she would forever scar his skin with the essence of her own. There would never be a doubt of their love for each other, it was branded on their foreheads, blatant to all who saw. His teeth marks on her shoulder were a symbol of his heritage; the ring she promised to give him was a symbol of hers. Neither was to be forgotten.

The sun was rising over their naked bodies still tangled and unwilling to disconnect. They clothed their shining vessels and embraced to whisper renewed vows.

Kagome lifted her head to look into his eyes but before she could speak she felt a sudden sharp pain in her back. She knew the familiar sting all too well. The burning of an arrow imbedded in flesh. The sudden realization of her immanent death, an arrow to the heart, she screamed.

Inuyasha was snapped out of his blissful revelry to look upon a sight that had haunted his dreams. In his arms he held Kagome, she looked up at him with wide eyes as a trickle of blood ran from her parted lips. He looked around feverishly trying to find who ever had killed his most sacred possession. Finally amber eyes locked with cold dead grey ones.

"Kikyo"

A name that use to hold so much adoration now held nothing but pure hatred.

Refusing to leave Kagome's side he was forced to watch her smirk and glide away. He would never forget that look of satisfaction on her face. That look of pure evil. She was not the girl he once knew.

He quickly averted his attention back to Kagome. No! She couldn't die. Not now! Now that they had finally told each other how they felt. Now that were one, if she died, he died. He could not, would not live with out the other half of his soul.

Her once vibrant skin was dull and clammy. Her breathing was shallow and labored and he knew what was to come. He carefully scanned her face taking in every detail as she did the same to him. They stared at each other with a knowing look that held so much love and pain.

He watched Kagome as she tried to speak. He put his finger to her lips.

"Shhhh, we have the rest of our lives to talk. I need you to hang on now. I need you to live. I need you to…..I need you"

His words were shaky and betrayed his true fear, his one true fear. Damn the Heavens! Why! How? How could you take her now? Had we not paid our dues? Had we not suffered enough!

She gently pushed away his finger and struggled to get out her last words to her one and only love.

"I love you. Please …..please be happy. I'll always be with you. "

" No no no no please Kagome! PLEASE! I NEED YOU! PLEASE DON'T DIE!"

He could no longer hold in his grief filled sobs. He leaned down and gave her a desperate kiss, her blood now smeared on his lips. He held her tightly to his chest as if that would keep her spirit from leaving her body. He felt her breathing stop and he leaned her back only to watch the brightness of her eyes fade into the cold nothingness of death. He felt her spirit leave her body and pass through him. Such a quiet death for one so vibrant and full of life. She deserved more, he was supposed to give her more. He had failed her, he had failed his one and only love.

He clutched her to him and let out a scream so filled with sorrow and pain that even the gods above must have heard his cries. His body was wracked with uncontrollable sobs as he continued to cling onto his love.

He rocked her body gently back and forth like a mother to a child. He bitterly thought about how one simple arrow could take down a girl who had fought countless demons and survived so much. It was too cruel. This was not how her life was supposed to end. She was supposed to grow old with him, she was supposed to bear his children and become grandparents with him, she was supposed to be happy.

Sango and Miroku came running into the clearing only to falter at the sight that appeared. It took a moment to register what was actually going on. Sango ran over and collapsed to her knees beside her fallen sister while Miroku was too shocked to move from his spot.

Miroku slowly made his way to his family, thankful that Shippo was with Keade and not here to see this.

Inuyasha gently lay Kagome onto the ground and stood up. He looked up and Miroku stepped back at the look that was in Inuyasha's eyes. He held the look of a damned man, a man no longer resigned to living. He was a man lost, he was already dead.

Inuyasha spoke in a low shaky voice staring deep into the monks eyes.

"Kill Kikyo. Complete the jewel. Be happy."

Before Miroku could even open his mouth to respond Inuyasha had drawn his mighty sword and thrust it deep into his chest. He would die the same way she had, he would feel her pain. He would take her pain away from her and put it inside of him, as he would have done for the rest of their lives had they been given the chance. He was not meant for world, his very existence was a fluke, she had been his purpose in life, she had been his life. He would not dare to live with out her, for he could not.

Sango looked up as Inuyasha's body hit the ground. Inuyasha had resigned himself to die with his love. He permitted himself to slip into the after life with out any kind of fight or resistance. No. He would leave this world on his own terms, with her, with his heart.

Both survivors ran to there fallen friend only in time to hear him whisper,

"Bury us together."

With those last words Inuyasha closed his eyes as one last tear escaped and fell to the unforgiving earth. He did not let his inhuman strength revive him; he trusted his father's sword to understand his reason, to happily take his life. He had fulfilled his debt to the world, his worth to world. She was his worth, she was him, and he she. Even if the sword had not been successful, his soul would have already gone with hers.

Now they would be together. Now they would be happy and at peace.


End file.
